Spiskowcy (Doyle)/13
|Spiskowcy | autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XIII. Marzyciel. Wyszedłem z Sybillą, lecz jakież było moje zdziwienie, kiedy zastałem porucznika Gérard’a przy wejściu do namiotu. — Ah! pani, czy ci się udało? — rzekł podbiegając naprzeciw młodej dziewczyny. Sybilla potrząsnęła głową przecząco. — Tego się właśnie obawiałem!... Cesarz jest niewzruszony. Pokazała pani wielką odwagę, idąc do niego z prośbą. Ja wolałabym atakować cały szwadron na koniu schwaconym, niż żądać od niego czegokolwiek. Boże mój, jakże mnie boli pani niepowodzenie!... Ładne, błękitne oczy porucznika zaszły łzami, końce blond wąsików opadły na dół tak komicznie, iż byłbym się śmiał chętnie, gdyby nie w takiej smutnej okoliczności. — Spotkałam pana Gérard’a w obozie — rzekła moja kuzynka — towarzyszył mi aż do namiotu cesarskiego. Dobry jest, że interesuje go moje zmartwienie. — Ja także współczuję twojej boleści, moja kuzynko! — zawołałem. — Taka jesteś dobra, dzielna!... Szczęśliwy ten, którego zaszczycasz swojem przywiązaniem i poświęceniem!... Lecz czy on na to prawdziwie zasługuje? Jak tylko wyrażono najmniejsze powątpiewanie o wartości narzeczonego, Sybilla się oburzała. — Znam go lepiej niż ty, Ludwiku, lepiej niż cesarz! — zawołała — Lucjan ma za szlachetną duszę, aby się nużać w biocie spisków i zdrady!... Toussac sprawcą wszystkiego złego. Toussac jest nędznikiem, mordercą!... Dopóki Toussac żyje, we Francji nie będzie spokoju. Ah! dla niego niema litości!... Twarz jej zapalała gniewem i nienawiścią. — Kuzynie Ludwiku — zaczęła — czy zechcesz pomódz mi w poszukiwaniu Toussac’a? Gérard targnął wąsy i patrzył na mnie z wyrazem źle ukrywanej zazdrości. — Czy pani pozwoli, abym i ja pomagał także? — odezwał się głosem miłosiernym. — Bezwątpienia, panie — odparła Sybilla — dwóch ludzi energicznych, to nie zanadto do takiego przedsięwzięcia. Skoro nadejdzie stosowna chwila, zawiadomię pana, tak samo jak pana de Laval. A teraz zechciejcie panowie odprowadzić mnie do granic obozu; potem zostawcie mnie samą. Sybilla wyrażała się w sposób rozkazujący, który bardzo ładne wrażenie robił w pięknych ustach kobiecych. Siwy koń, na którym przyjechałem rano, rżał i grzebał nogą obok konia Gérarda. Niedługo obydwaj siedzieliśmy już na siodłach. Kiedy minęliśmy okopy, Sybilla zwróciła się do nas: — Sama już teraz pojadę — rzekła. — A więc tak, mogę na panów rachować? — Zupełnie! kuzynko. — Aż do śmierci! — krzyknął Gérard. — Dziękuję! — rzekła. I puściwszy cugle pojechała w stronę Grosbois. Stałem jeszcze długą chwilę zamyślony... Jaki plan powzięła Sybilla?... W jaki sposób spodziewała się odszukać Toussac’a? Wreszcie wyobraźnia i miłość kobiety zwyciężą może tam, gdzie zawiodła zręczna taktyka panów Fouché i Savary... Kiedy podniosłem głowę, ujrzałem porucznika Gérard’a zatopionego w kontemplacji Sybilli, której wykwintna sylwetka rysowała się na tle błękitnego horyzontu. — Stefanie, to jest kobieta, jakiej ci potrzeba!... — mruczał. — Co za oczy!... Co za uśmiech!... I nie obawiała się cesarza!... Do licha, jaka to amazonka! Stefanie, mój chłopcze, ta kobieta, jak gdyby dla ciebie stworzona! Mówił w ten sposób, dopóki młoda dziewczyna nie znikła po za piasczystemi wzgórzami. Potem: — Pan jesteś bratem ciotecznym panny Bernac? — zapytał. — Tak — odpowiedziałem. — Nie wiem, co ona przemyśla; lecz czegoby tylko zażądała odemnie, wszystko zrobię!... — Mój kochany poruczniku, ona chce, żebyśmy ujęli Toussac’a... — Wybornie! — ...Dla ocalenia życia panu Lucjanowi Lesage, jej narzeczonemu. — Ah! Gérard zmarszczył czoło. Pomimo to dobra jego natura wzięła górę. — Sacrebleu! — rzekł — jeżeli to może ją uczynić szczęśliwą, wszystko poświęcę! Wyciągnąłem do niego rękę; uścisnął mi ją silnie. — Huzarzy Berniszońscy stoją tam, gdzie pan widzi te dwa szeregi przy lancach. Na pierwszy alarm daj mi znać, panie de Laval, szabla moja jest do twojego rozporządzenia. Żegnam pana! Do widzenia!... Zawrócił zręcznie z prawdziwie dobrym humorem francuskim, który odbijał się nawet w poruszeniach czerwonego pióropuszu na kasku, w fałdach dolmana i błyszczących ostrogach. Cztery dni, cztery długie dni upłynęły bez wiadomości od Sybilli, ani słowa także nie słyszałem o cesarzu, ani o moim wuju. Pojechałem do Boulogne. Wynająłem przy ulicy des Vents, w pobliżu kościoła św. Augustyna, mały pokoik nad sklepem piekarza, nazwiskiem Vidal. Przeszłego roku odwiedziłem ten pokoik; coś mnie ciągnęło, żeby zobaczyć raz jeszcze miejsce, w którem żyłem, czułem, kochałem. Pokoik nie zmienił się wcale. Ten sam papier w niebieskie kwiaty, te same meble mahoniowe. Stojąc przy oknie, przypatrywałem się starym pożółkłym sztychom, wiszącym na ścianach popiersiu Jana Bart’a, stojącemu na wązkim marmurze nad kominkiem, drobiazgom rozstawionym na komodzie i stoliku. — Moje serce też się nie zmieniło — mówiłem sobie. Lecz naraz, w źwierciadle wiszącem naprzeciw mnie, ujrzałem twarz pomarszczoną, oczy przygasłe, brodę białą. Niestety! jaka zgrzybiałość!... Nie, to nie był już człowiek wrzący młodością, gwałtowny, z przed lat wielu, który teraz patrzył na to wszystko, lecz starzec posępny, zreumatyzmowany. Ażeby odwrócić bieg myśli, zacząłem patrzeć przez okno. Wzgórza nadbrzeżne jaśniały tak samo kredową białością, morze rozbijało swe fale z głuchym jękiem. Tam to, w tej okolicy opuszczonej teraz, na piaskach, gdzie rosły zaledwie suche chwasty, wielka armia obozowała!... Serce rzuciło mi się w piersiach. Zdawało mi się, że widzę oficerów głównego sztabu krzyżujących się, roznoszących rozkazy, chmury kurzu, bagnety, szable błyszczące; zdawało mi się, że słyszę galop koni, wesołe fanfary, bicie w bębny... Nicość próżności ludzkiej! Wielka armia rozpierzchła się, jak chmury wiatrem pędzone... Cesarz umarł, nędzne sprzęty tego małego pokoiku nie poruszyły się nawet z miejsca!... Jeżeli człowiek nie jest pokorny, to nie z braku ostrzeżeń i przykładów... Zarzućmy jednak zasłonę na moje osobiste obecne wrażenia... Wynająłem tedy mały pokoik i zaraz posłałem po trochę moich rzeczy, pozostawionych w Grosbois; następnie skorzystałem z kredytu, jaki łatwo mi przyszedł z powodu dobrego przyjęcia przez cesarza, ażeby kazać zrobić sobie ubranie, w którym mógłbym przyzwoicie przedstawić się u dworu. Wiadomo, że Napoleon, pomimo, że był sam niezwykle skromny, wymagał wielkiej elegancji w ubraniu od swoich żołnierzy i dworzan. Nawet w najzbytkowniejszej epoce Bourbonów nie widziano nigdy takiej wystawy gronostajów, złotych haftów, galonów i złotogłowi. Sądził, iż taką wspaniałą okazałością utrwali silniej młode cesarstwo i zaimponuje więcej tłumom i panującym zagranicznym. Piątego dnia rano, Duroc, szef wojskowej straży przybocznej cesarza, przysłał zawiadomienie, że jego cesarska mość daje mi posłuchanie po południu w kwaterze głównej; że jestem zaproszony tego samego wieczora na przyjęcie u cesarzowej i że zachowano dla mnie miejsce w jednym z powozów dworskich, dla udania się do Pont-de-Briques. Chociaż stawiłem się w głównej kwaterze przed godziną oznaczoną na posłuchanie, Constant, jak tylko mnie zobaczył, wprowadził zaraz do gabinetu cesarza. Napoleon stał przed kominkiem i bawił się, uderzając piętą w kratę, za którą paliły się duże polana drzewa. Talleyrand i Berthier byli na służbie. De Méneval pisał przy stoliku. — No, cóż! panie de Laval — odezwał się cesarz, powitawszy mnie przyjacielskim ruchem głowy — miałeś wiadomość od twojej ślicznej kuzynki? — Nie, najjaśniejszy panie. — Obawiam się, że poszukiwania jej na nic się nie zdadzą. Tem gorzej; gdyż jej poeta jest nieszkodliwy, podczas, gdy ten drugi, Toussac... Wreszcie, wszystko jedno, trzeba przykładu: Lesage umrze, jeżeli Toussac nie będzie dostawiony. Zmrok zapadał. Constant ukazał się i zamierzał świece pozapalać; lecz cesarz kazał mu odejść. — Przekonany jestem, panie de Laval — rzeki — że długi pobyt w Anglji przyzwyczaił cię do półświatła. Po krótkiej pauzie, dodał: — Ludzie tamtejsi muszą mieć w mózgu pełno mgły, sądząc z głupstw, jakie piszą w swoich dziennikach. I naraz ruchem konwulsyjnym, zwykłym u niego przy wybuchu gniewu, porwał ze stołu dziennik londyński, podarł i rzucił go w ogień. Papier się zajął, litery drukowane powiększyły się, imię Napoleona zajaśniało kilka razy wielkie, czerwone; potem kawałki strawione ogniem rozwiały się i rozpadły przed kominkiem... Cesarz odepchnął je nogą. — Taki dziennikarz, co to jest za człowiek? — krzyknął głosem ostrym, gardłowym, który raz już mię zamieszał. — Osobistość jakaś obdarta, bez butów, bez rozumu, bez wykształcenia, która bazgrze piętnaście godzin na dobę, w zatęchłem biurze, w głębi podwórza. I to śmie mówić o cesarstwach, o monarchach, o pokoju i wojnach, o przewrotach europejskich!... Ah! dość już mam tej wolności prasy! Są tacy, którzy pragną gorąco, żebym ją zaprowadził w Paryżu... Ty, Talleyrand naprzykład... Otóż nie, nie, tego nie będzie!... Żaden dziennik nie jest potrzebny dla pomyślności kraju. Jednego „Monitora“ można tolerować we Francji, bo służy dla zaznajomienia ludu z postanowieniami rządu. — Ja mówię, najjaśniejszy panie — rzekł spokojnie minister — iż lepiej mieć nieprzyjaciół otwartych, niż nieprzyjaciół ukrytych i że mniej niebezpiecznie wylewać atrament niż krew... Co to szkodzi, że dzienniki londyńskie i paryskie drukują niedorzeczności na konto waszej cesarskiej mości, kiedy rozkazujesz stu pięćdziesięcio-tysięcznej armji, najjaśniejszy panie?... — Wspaniały jesteś, Talleyrand! — zawołał cesarz zniecierpliwiony. — Słuchając ciebie, możnaby sądzić naprawdę, że jestem prawym następcą ostatniego króla Francji.. Wreszcie, gdybym był nawet wnukiem Henryka IV., nigdybym nie pozwolił na mieszanie się dziennikarzy do spraw rządu... Czy nie dość krytykowano za Bourbonów!... Ludwik XVI. i Marja Antonina gilotynowani, arystokracja zdziesiątkowana, zrujnowana, wygnana, sto tysięcy osób zamordowanych, oto rezultat takiego systemu!... Ja do sali posiedzeń Zgromadzenia Narodowego byłbym wszedł całym pułkiem szwajcarów, zupełnie tak, jak wszedłem do sali Rady Pięciuset, ze wszystkimi moimi grenadjerami; zaręczam, że jeden bagnet w żołądku Mirabeau, wiele rzeczy ułożyłby w jednej chwili... Usiadł i wyciągnął nogi do ognia. W rogu kominka mały skrawek spopielony był wszystkiem, co pozostało z dziennika londyńskiego. Teraz jasny płomień oświecał twarz cesarza, tę twarz sfinksa, na której nie odbijał się ani gniew, ani ambicja i która oblekła się nagle dziwnym wyrazem słodkiej melancholji. Utrzymywano, iż niepodobna było znaleść dwóch portretów cesarza podobnych do siebie. Taka różnica nie zależała bynajmniej od artystów, lecz od modela, którego twarz odbijała jak czysty kryształ najmniejsze wewnętrzne wrażenia. Pamiętam Napoleona jeszcze młodego, przed zalaniem tłuszczem rysów i przyznaję, że w spokoju, zadumie, piękniejszy był, niż wszyscy mężczyźni, których znalem. — Ty Talleyrand, ty nie masz ani marzeń, ani złudzeń — rzekł. — Zawsze jesteś praktyczny, zawsze zimny, zawsze cyniczny. U mnie w godzinach zmroku, lub wobec morza, wyobraźnia pracuje. Lubię także kołysać się pewnemi urywkami rytmicznemi, które powtarzają się jak zwrotka... naprzykład urywki z Passaniella, przy których zawsze ossyanizuję. W takich chwilach mam szersze myśli, wyższe dążenia... Myślę o Wschodzie o tym kraju cudownym, gdzie ludu jak mrowiska, gdzie można być wielkim!... Zmartwychwstają projekty z roku 1798. Widzę się na czele tysięcy ludzi zbrojnych, karnych, ujarzmionych i rzucam ich na Europę... Gdyby Syrja była zdobyta, byłbym jednak to zrobił... Los całego świata byłby zdecydowany przy oblężeniu Saint-Jean d’Acre... Ujarzmiwszy Egipt, byłbym przeszedł Azję. Lecz zapóźno się urodziłem... Ażeby aspirować do tytułu zdobywcy świata, trzeba być bogiem lub bohaterem... Aleksander Macedoński mianował się synem Jowisza i wierzono mu... A dziś coby to było, gdybym ja tak zrobił?... Pan de Talleyrand śmiałby się swoim okrutnym śmiechem, a paryżanie rysowaliby moje karykatury na wszystkich murach... Nie, nie ma już wiary, nie ma zapału... nasze obecne pokolenie przychodzi na świat stare już i zgrzybiałe... Cesarz mówił raczej do siebie, niż do nas. Duch jego błądził w fantastycznych marzeniach. Było to właśnie tem, co on nazywał osyanizmowaniem, ponieważ rozbujała imaginacja przypominała mu fantazje poety szkockiego, które ze wszystkich najlepiej lubił. Bywało czasem, zapominał się tak przez parę godzin podczas gdy jego dworzanie, stojąc z uszanowaniem dokoła, czekali aż wrócił do stanu zwykłego. — Monarcha — ciągnął cesarz — powinien módz się oprzeć na religji, z taką samą pewnością jak na armji, gdyż więcej zależy na panowaniu nad duszą niż nad ciałem... Czy sułtan nie jest jednocześnie głową duchowną i świecką swojego państwa?... Cesarze rzymscy czy nie byli razem władcami i kapłanami?... Moja władza będzie tylko urojoną, dopóki nie rozciągnie się nad wiarą moich podwładnych... Obecnie jest we Francji trzydzieści departamentów, które posłuszne są więcej papieżowi niż mnie. Otóż, utrzymuję, że tylko władza absolutna, niepodzielna, zdolna jest światu zapewnić pokój. Skoro w Europie będzie tylko jeden władca, rezydujący w Paryżu, skoro wszystkie narody będą podległe i zależne od Francji, wtedy, panowie, spoczniemy... wtedy nie będzie już nic do roboty... Dopóki równe siły będą stać naprzeciw siebie, będą walczyć dla zdobycia przewagi... Położenie Francji, bogactwo jej ziemi, wielkość historji, przeznaczającą do tej wyższości... Niemcy podzielone, Anglja odosobniona na swojej wyspie, Hiszpanja, Włochy i Grecja nie idą w rachubę!... — Anglicy — mówiłem sobie w duchu — mają rację utrzymywać, że wojna tak długo będzie trwała, jak długo będzie żył ten mały oficer artylerji. Constant przygotował na stole trochę zimnej kawy. Cesarz nalał sobie w filiżankę i wypił. Potem oparł się znów o poręcz krzesła, siedział długą chwilę nieruchomo, z brodą opuszczoną na piersi, ze wzrokiem w płomień utkwionym. I znów zaczął głosem stłumionym: — Królowie idą za cesarzem Francuzów... niosą ogon jego płaszcza... asystują koronacji... każdy z nich ma rezydencję w Paryżu, jak ministrowie jednego rządu... Jakie cudowne marzenie!... Choć nie zasługuje na to, rozszerzę ją jeszcze, upiększę wspaniałemi pomnikami... To dziwne, nie lubię Paryżanów... wreszcie i oni mnie nie lubią. Nie mogą mi przebaczyć, iż skierowałem na nich paszcze moich armat i wiedzą dobrze, że nie zawahałbym się zrobić to samo przy pierwszem zaburzeniu... Zmusiłem ich, aby się mnie bali, podziwiali, lecz do miłości nie zmusiłem. Dlaczego?... Tyle dla nich uczyniłem! Gdzie są skarby Genui, obrazy i posągi Wenecji i Watykanu? W Luwrze!... Łup moich zwycięstw posłużył do ozdoby pałaców ich i kościołów... Lecz im trzeba zmian; potrzebują się zachwycać, gadać, drwić... Biją mi dziś pokłony, jutro pięśćby mi pokazali, gdybym od czasu do czasu nie cisnął im zwycięstwa, jak ciska się kawał mięsa dzikim zwierzętom... Skoro skończy się wyprawa na Anglję, każę ozłocić kopułę inwalidów, to ich zajmie... Ludwik XIV. upajał ich wojną jedna za drugą; Ludwik XV-ty bawił swojemi miłostkami i skandalami dworu swojego; biedny Ludwik XVI. nie umiał ich zająć, więc ucięli mu głowę... Wszak to ty, Talleyrand, prowadziłeś go na rusztowanie?... — Nie, najjaśniejszy panie. Ja zawsze byłem umiarkowany — mówił minister ze swoją uprzejmością żółciową. — W każdym razie, najjaśniejszy panie, nie masz co żałować śmierci Ludwika XVI; ustąpił ci miejsca. — Nicby mi nie przeszkodziło zasiąść na tronie — odparł Napoleon. — Przeznaczony byłem do najwyższego dostojeństwa... Zawsze tak ze mną było. Kiedy podpisywałem traktat w Campo-Formio, byłem dopiero generałem z niewielką sławą, zaledwie trzydziestoletnim; jednak, kiedy zobaczyłem w namiocie, gdzie byli zgromadzeni obcy dyplomaci, tron pusty z oznakami cesarskiemi, usiadłem na nim natychmiast, gdyż nie mógłbym znieść, żeby ktokolwiek był wyżej po nademną. Ja mam wiedzę przyszłych wypadków; nic mnie nie spotka, czegobym nie przewidział. Kiedy z bratem moim Lucjanem żyliśmy nędznie w jednym pokoju, wydając tylko kilka franków tygodniowo, czułem, że stanę się później tem, czem dziś jestem. Jednak nic ani w teraźniejszości, ani w przyszłości nie upoważniało moich nadzieji. W szkole byłem średnim uczniem. Wyszedłem z Brienne, 42-im na 58-u. Byłem dość mocny w arytmetyce, lecz we wszystkiem innem słaby. Go prawda, ja marzyłem, podczas kiedy inni pracowali. Żaden przykład nie działał na moją ambicję. Odziedziczyłem po ojcu tylko słaby żołądek. Pamiętam, byłem jeszcze małym, kiedy raz przyjechałem do Paryża z ojcem i z siostrą Karoliną. Szliśmy ulicą Richelieu, król przejeżdżał swoją karocą. Ktoby był pomyślał, że ten mały Korsykanin, który potrząsał kapeluszem w ręce, do góry podniesionej, będzie następcą jego królewskiej mości Ludwika XVI? Otóż przysięgam wam, panowie, że w tej samej chwili głos wewnętrzny mi mówił: „Przyjdzie dzień, w którym ta karoca do ciebie będzie należeć...“ — Cóż tam znów, Constant? Constant pochylił się do ucha cesarza i szepnął mu parę słów. — Ależ, ma się rozumieć! — zawołał Napoleon. — Zapomniałem o tem zupełnie!... Ona tam?... — Tak, najjaśniejszy panie. — Tu, obok, w namiocie? — Tak, najjaśniejszy panie. Talleyrand i Berthier zamienili spojrzenia, a minister ku drzwiom się skierował. — Nie, nie — rzekł cesarz, zatrzymując go gestem rozkazującym — zostań tu... Constant, zapal lampy. Dopilnujesz także, żeby za pół godziny powozy były zaprzężone. Talleyrand, przejrzyj ten bruljon listu do cesarza austriackiego, wieczorem powiesz mi, co o nim myślisz. De Méneval, masz długi raport o dokach w Brest, zrób z niego wyciąg i połóż na mojem biurku jutro rano o godzinie piątej. Panie de Laval, zaczekaj, aż pojedziemy do Pont-de-Briques. Wypowiedział te rozkazy stanowczo, wyszedł szybkim krokiem i niedługo tylko, z pod napół podniesionej firanki w końcu pokoju, widniały dwie poły ubrania zielonego i nogi, obciśnięte w białe spodnie. Doszedł mnie szmer jedwabiu, różowe światło i to było wszystko; portjera zapadła. Berthier w kącie ogryzał paznokcie: Talleyrand patrzył na niego z ironją; de Méneval z miną, jaką ma dziecko, schwytane na uczynku, kiedy macza palec w konfiturach; dumał nad plikiem papierów. Constant, zawsze cichy i dyskretny, zapalał świece. — Kto to jest? — zapytał minister. — Ta panna z opery — mruknął Berthier. — Więc ta mała Hiszpanka już w niełasce? — Nie sądzę; jeszcze wczoraj była tu... — A ta druga hrabina? — Mieszka w Ambleteuse. — „Panowie, bardzo proszę, bez skandalów na dworze“ — drwił Talleyrand z gorzkim uśmiechem. Pamiętał, jaką naukę dał cesarz swemu otoczeniu, a przedewszystkiem jemu samemu. — Ale, ale, panie de Laval — rzekł, zbliżając się do mnie — jak stoi partja Bourbonów w Anglji? Jakie ma widoki, jakie projekty? Czy myślą o szansach powodzenia? W przeciągu dziesięciu minut zadał mi tysiąc pytań, wyciągnął tysiąc objaśnień. Przekonałem się, że cesarz dobrze go osądził. Pan de Talleyrand nie był przyjacielem w nieszczęściu i przeciwnościach; on zawsze i napewno pójdzie za tym, przy kim będzie siła i zwycięstwo. Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze kiedy wpadł Constant pomieszany i wzburzony, co było rzeczą niesłychaną u człowieka z jego charakterem. — Co takiego, Constant? — A to, a to, że ja oszaleję!.. Nieszczęście, Boże, jakie nieszczęście!.. — Powiedz-że raz, Constant... — Ach! panie de Talleyrand, nie śmiem przeszkadzać cesarzowi, a jednak... — A jednak co? — A jednak co?.. — Cesarzowa jest tu!.. Idzie za mną!